


Studying Anatomy

by AcquiredAlias



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquiredAlias/pseuds/AcquiredAlias
Summary: Anne Lister mentioned her affair with Maria Barlow while she studied anatomy in Paris, but a few details of her teacher were lost.





	Studying Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This scene begins with the short clip we see of Anne Lister studying Anatomy in Paris with Miss Barlow. [Gif link for reference: https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/mobile/folders/1qJ3IBEwds-sFOxrcBvgwd0vJPOs11XKA?usp=drive_open]

With a squeal of pleasure and a breathy "Miss Lister," Anne knew she had accomplished her goal in bringing Miss Barlow to orgasm. She looked up at Miss Barlow, enjoying the last few seconds of bliss on her face framed by her full smooth thighs before before locking eyes. This eye contact was brief, as Anne, proud of what quick work she had made of Miss Barlow, leaned on her elbow and turned her head to toward the back corner of the room. With the sound of Miss Barlow's heavy breaths in the background, and still feeling Miss Barlow's fingers gently entwined in her hair, Anne looked towards the figure in the armchair, sitting leaning back and relaxed, just a few feet away. 

"My, my. You are a quick study." Miss Westbrook smirked as the words slowly escaped her lips. Her eyes, initially locked on the barely visible gap in Anne's drawers, moved slowly up her body, stopping briefly to enjoy a better angle of the soft curve of Anne's bare breast, until they met Anne's proud gaze. "It seems our lesson took no time at all. I might assume from your performance that you have had a bit of practice before now."

Anne took no time at all in responding, "Well I do spend a great deal of time studying. But if that was the entire lesson it seems I may have been misguided in thinking you had something new to teach me." Anne lifted her eyebrows, and turned slightly onto her back, leaning her head into Miss Barlow's palm pressed up against her thigh. Anne raised one knee, and the gap in her bloomers once barely visible now exposed a soft puff of dark curls. Anne exhaled a deep breath, and as her body relaxed further, Miss Westbrook could see Anne's lips part open exposing a fleshy pink through the curls.

Miss Westbrook let out a muffled laugh at this response from Anne, but she was not accustomed to a new study so bold. Miss Westbrook slowly rose from her relaxed position to sit leaned forward on the edge of the chair. "Again," she demanded, slightly forceful yet quiet.

"What?" Anne uttered, as she sat up slightly in the bed. "You just want me to do the same thing again? I think I demonstrated quite skillfully my ability to bring Miss Barlow to orgasm." As Anne spoke her hands moved frequently, gesturing between herself and Miss Barlow.

"Again" Miss Westbrook repeated, this time with a lower tone. Miss Westbrook rose from her seat and took two steps towards the bed, now standing at the end of the mattress. "You will do as I say, Miss Lister." 

From this angle, Anne had a better view of Miss Westbrook. She had met her initially, fully clothed, only a few minutes earlier in the day, but now fully undressed with the sun streaming in the windows she looked somehow different. Anne noticed the sharp angle of her jaw, the ample curves of her waist free from the corset, and her shapely breasts. Looking back to her countenance, Anne noticed a slightly stern gaze and took in a deep breath, whispering "alright" with her exhale as she turned back to her stomach, leaned on her elbows with her gaze fixed back on the wet blonde hair between Miss Barlow's legs. 

As Anne's face moved forward slightly, ready to revisit Miss Barlow's clit, she felt movement at the end of the mattress and turned to look over her right shoulder. Before Anne could be sure of what was happening, Miss Westbrook was sitting with her legs folded on the mattress next to Anne. Anne quickly felt a hand at her throat and on her waist, and as Miss Westbrook pulled Anne's torso slightly back and around, Anne could feel the bare skin of Miss Westbrook's breasts against the bare skin of her back. Anne instinctively reached back to steady herself, and placed her right hand on Miss Westbrook's folded thigh. In this position, body held up by Miss Westbrook, Anne felt vulnerable. This was a feeling she generally avoided at all costs, but wrapped in the hands of Miss Westbrook she felt excited and could feel her drawers engulfed in wet heat. 

Miss Westbrook felt Anne's throat in the palm of her hand as Anne nervously swallowed. Anne's breathing was not constrained, but was more audible. Miss Westbrook purred into Anne's ear, "this time, no matter what, do not stop pleasing Miss Barlow." Anne felt shivers travel down her body, and felt herself push her hips slightly backwards, hoping to press herself against Miss Westbrook. "And for the remainder of our time together, you shall only respond to me with 'yes ma'am' or 'no ma'am'. Do you understand?" 

Anne exhaled, and moaned out "yes ma'am," choking slightly on the last syllable and swallowing nervously again. Miss Westbrook held Anne a few more moments, feeling her shiver slightly with each breath. She looked to Miss Barlow, smirking again and asking her calmly, "are you ready Miss Barlow?"

Through heavy breath, Miss Barlow smiled and gave a quick "yes ma'am." Miss Barlow pushed her hips against the mattress and lifted them again, eager to feel the warmth of Anne's mouth.

Miss Westbrook released Anne gently back to her stomach. Anne's back immediately felt cool and she missed Miss Westbrook's warm soft skin. Anne looked up at miss Barlow as she writhed in anticipation. Miss Westbrook positioned herself above Anne, her hands on either side of Anne's waist with the weight of her upper body on locked elbows. Anne trembled as she felt Miss Westbrook press her hips against Anne's behind. Miss Westbrook could feel the fabric of Anne's bloomers rub against her skin as Anne pressed her hips back further into Miss Westbrook's hips. 

"Begin," Miss Westbrook stated evenly. 

Anne immediately sank her face into Miss Barlow's slit, delving her tongue in to find her clit. Anne found herself excessively eager, and enjoying feeling Miss Westbrook's weight as Anne arched her back, wishing somehow to feel even closer to Miss Westbrook. Miss Barlow groaned loudly at the feeling of Anne's tongue sliding slowly against her clit. 

"Are you ready for your first challenge, Miss Lister?" Miss Westbrook interrupted. Anne pulled back for a deep inhale, quickly uttered "yes ma'am," and again buried her face between Miss Barlow's legs. 

Miss Westbrook moved her body down Anne's back, and positioned herself between Anne's legs on her knees. She moved one of Anne's legs up at an angle, leaving the gap in her drawers wide open. Miss Westbrook spent a moment enjoying the moans of Miss Barlow and the hissing noise of Anne's breath from between Miss Barlow's legs. Starting at the slight bit of Anne's thigh exposed at the opening of her drawers, Miss Westbrook traced two fingers up towards the wet of Anne's entrance. The closer Miss Westbrook came to touching Anne, the higher Anne's hips raised off the mattress. 

Once Miss Westbrook finally split Anne's lips and circled her entrance, Anne let out a loud moan muffled by Miss Barlow's lips. This moan vibrated Miss Barlow's clit, and the harmony of their moaning deeply pleased Miss Westbrook. Miss Westbrook felt Anne move her hips backwards, her body language begging to feel more of Miss Westbrook. 

"Do you want me inside of you, Miss Lister?" She teased through a laugh. She knew the answer before she asked. 

"Good lord." Anne gasped, coming up for air. "Yes please," she begged. Quickly adding a desperate "ma'am!" as she looked over her shoulder at Miss Westbrook.

Grabbing a fistful of Anne's hair with her free hand, Miss Westbrook forced Anne's face back between Miss Barlow's legs. "Do not stop pleasing Miss Barlow, Miss Lister." At the exact moment "Miss Lister" escaped her lips, she slid two fingers inside of Anne. Miss Westbrook could practically see the pleasure wave across Anne's body as she desperately grasped around Miss Barlow's legs, moaning a deep "mmmmm" with her face pressed fully into Miss Barlow's slit while feeling Miss Westbrook's fingers slide slightly out. Miss Barlow grasped at Anne's face as she did so, turning her neck as she arched her back and bumped her head against the headboard, completely overtaken with pleasure. 

Anne continued desperately to try to bring miss Barlow to orgasm, finding it hard to keep any rhythm with her tongue. Instead Anne felt herself clumsily moving her tongue across Miss Barlow's clit and repeatedly moaning, almost involuntarily. Anne had not allowed any lovers entry to her body as she had so willingly given to Miss Westbrook, and she was overcome with the tingling sensation throughout all her limbs as Miss Westbrook skillfully caressed Anne's g-spot. 

"Suck, Miss Lister" Miss Westbrook said gently, but rather loud so as to be heard over Anne's moaning and Miss Barlow's labored breathing and intermittent squeals. The thought had never occurred to Anne, as the licking had always done the job adequately before, but Anne locked her lips around Miss Barlow's clit, sucking gently, almost kissing it as a lover she had dearly missed. 

"Oh bloody Christ!" Miss Barlow screamed as the soft slam of her grabbing a pillow could be heard. The pride of this reaction along with the waves of pleasure as Miss Westbrook continued to move in and out of Anne elicited a groan almost as loud from Anne herself. As Anne continued to kiss Miss Barlow's clit, Miss Westbrook inserted a third finger into Anne. Anne immediately pulled her head up from between Miss Barlow's legs, mouthing "Miss Westbrook!" on inhale. 

Anne immediately felt Miss Westbrook grab her hair again and her face was soon pressed into the wet of Miss Barlow's slit. Anne eagerly took Miss Barlow's clit in her mouth again, moaning and sucking while eagerly raising and lowering her hips, pushing Miss Westbrook's fingers as deep inside her as they could reach. Sensing Miss Barlow reaching climax, Miss Westbrook began to pound her fingers deep and quickly in and out of Anne's wet, enjoying the wet slapping sound added to the moans. 

A master at her skill, Miss Westbrook brought Anne to orgasm at precisely the same time as Miss Barlow. 

"Miss Lister!" Shouted Miss Barlow, the sound of the shout reverberating off the walls. A split second after, Anne pressed her forehead into the skin just above Miss Barlow's slit as she shouted "Miss Westbrook!" Anne's legs twitched as her toes curled, and then her body collapsed against the mattress and with her face buried in Miss Barlow's thigh. Miss Westbrook slowly pulled her hand, covered in Anne's wet, from between her legs. 

Miss Westbrook took two slow deep breaths as she watched the two women, heaped together on the mattress, take deep quick breaths together. Miss Westbrook leaned forward and whispered in Anne's ear, "You yet have much to learn, Miss Lister."

**Author's Note:**

> There will likely be more lessons from Miss Westbrook for Miss Lister in the future...


End file.
